


Long Distance

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Cybersex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Rimming, Mentioned bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Skype, Skype Sex, Stockings, Virtual Sex, corsets, mentioned body worship, mentioned riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay is away on a case. They skype, and sexiness ensues.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Long Distance

Dick bit his lip as he waited for Jason to pick up his Skype call.

"Hey baby," Jason's face appeared on his computer screen and Dick saw him putting in his earbuds.

"Hey, I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey, but I'll be back in two more days."

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "Can't wait to feel you against me again."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. Miss your hands on me, miss your mouth, miss the way your skin tastes, miss _everything_."

Jason's voice deepened. "That's quite the list. Anything I can do to remind you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things. And all of them involve you being naked, so you might wanna get on that."

Jason gave a sly grin, and then looked over the top of his laptop. "Gimme a sec, baby." He got up off the sofa, and carried his laptop into his room, locking the door behind him and setting the laptop on the bed. "You gonna give me a show too, or am I the only one getting naked?"

Dick's eyes were dark. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jason took his headphones out and straightened up, stripping off his shirt pushing off his jeans and boxers, before getting back on the bed, putting back in his headphones and setting the laptop on his stomach.

Dick was taking his time, getting up and turning the laptop so Jason could see him properly, before slowly taking off his sweatshirt and shimmying out of his tight jeans.

Jason's breath caught when he saw what was underneath. "Oh, sweetheart, for me?"

"Mhmm. Thought you would like it." Dick turned slowly, showing off the blue lacy panties, the black corset, and the matching stockings, which were held up by a garter belt.

" _God_ you're so beautiful, baby. So pretty for me, princess — look at you."

Dick grinned and got back on the bed, positioning the laptop between his raised knees and rubbing a slow hand over his cock.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get my hands back on you."

"Yeah?" Dick asked, breathlessly. "What are you gonna do to me once you do?"

"Gonna worship every goddamn inch of your body," Jason said lowly. "Gonna trace my mouth over every bit of skin I can find, gonna kiss and lick and suck over you until you're putty in my hands. And _then_ ," he grinned, "and then I'm gonna eat you out until you can't even _speak_."

"Oh fuck," Dick whimpered, squeezing his cock. " _Please_."

Jason watched with hooded eyes as the small dark patch on the front of Dick's panties spread, his cock desperately leaking precome into them.

"Turn around for me, baby," he whispered throatily. "Show me what I'm missing."

Dick slowly turned over, getting onto his hands and knees and arching his back, presenting his ass to the camera.

"Mm so perfect for me." Jason let himself look over his boyfriend's perfect ass slowly, committing the image to memory. Through the sheer lace, he thought he could see— "Is that... Are you wearing a plug?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

"Fuck yeah, sweetheart. Show me," Jason breathed.

Dick pushed his panties down a bit until Jason could see the jewelled base of the plug, a sparkling, deep sapphire stone.

"Gorgeous, honey. When did you get that?"

"Went and picked it up yesterday when I was missing you, missing feeling full." Jason could see Dick palming at his cock as he talked, and Jason found his hand moving to his cock as well, slowly stroking himself as he watched.

"How big is it?"

Dick looked back over his shoulder and winked. "Let me show you."

He reached back and slowly, _slowly_ eased the toy out of himself with a small moan as his hole was stretched around the widest part. He pulled it almost entirely out of his body, and then just as slowly pushed it all the way back in.

"Fuck _mmm_ ," he breathed once the plug was once again seated in place.

"Holy shit, honey pie," Jason said, his hand speeding slightly on his cock. The plug had to've been five inches long and four inches around, and seeing Dick spread himself open on it...holy _shit_.

"You like it, daddy?"

Jason gave a deep groan and squeezed his cock.

"Oh fuck, princess, _yeah_. Turn back around, I wanna see your pretty face."

Dick pulled his panties back up and did as he was told, settling himself back against the pillows, once again with his knees up on either side of the laptop. He slid a hand into his panties and started stroking his cock. "You wanna watch me fuck myself with it? Want me to show you what I do when I'm home alone and missing your big cock?"

"Fuck yeah, baby. Show daddy how you make yourself feel good."

Dick continued stroking his cock steadily, spreading his legs further and reaching down with his other hand to pull the back of the panties back up out of the way. He pressed on the plug gently, rocking against it and moaning as it brushed his prostate, before grabbing the base and easing it halfway out of his body.

"Ah!" He pushed it back in roughly, grinding down against it for a moment, before pulling it back out and holding it still, rolling his his hips and starting to fuck himself on the warm metal plug in earnest.

Jason was transfixed, jerking himself off faster as he watched his boyfriend on the screen fucking himself on the huge plug, eyes shut tight and chest straining against the corset as he breathed heavily.

"Fuck princess, you're stunning. So fucking beautiful for me."

Dick opened his eyes and grinned, still fucking himself steadily and stroking his cock. "Yeah? Do I look good like this? All dressed up and spread out for you?"

"God, baby, _yeah_ ; you _know_ you do. Gorgeous, honey. Taking that plug so well for me."

Dick's eyes fell shut again and he let out a small, throaty moan.

"Doing _so_ good for me, sweetheart."

"Oh fuck yeah," Dick whimpered out softly, barely audible through the computer.

"Such a good boy, princess. So good, always so good."

Dick bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut harder as his whines jumped up an octave.

Jason reached for the lotion on his bedside table and slicked up his fingers, before inching the laptop up higher on his stomach and spreading his legs, reaching down and pressing two fingers inside himself with a deep groan.

Dick wrenched his eyes open. "Fuck daddy, can't see what you're doing to yourself. Tell me."

"Fingering myself, baby." He pushed his fingers deeper and crooked them, pressing hard against his prostate. " _Unhh_." His hips bucked slightly. "Fuck."

"Yeah? You feeling empty too? You need a good, hard fuck? You wanna tie me up and ride my cock when you get back, daddy?"

"Oh hell yeah, princess. After I'm done making a mess of you. You always look so fucking sexy all bound up like that — once I'm done eating you out, I'm gonna blindfold you and tie you to the bed, and then I'm gonna ride you 'til I _break you_ , baby."

A deep moan slipped out of Dick's mouth, and he quickly bit his lip.

"Yeah, you looking forward to that, sweetie pie?"

Dick let out a small whine, grinding down against the plug. "Oh god I want it _now_ , I want you _home_."

"Two more days, babycakes. Two more days and then I'm all yours."

" _Fuck_. This is fucking torture."

"Oh you haven't seen torture yet, honey. You're gonna be coming at _least_ three times."

Dick's hand on his cock sped. "Oh, Jay, oh god."

Jason's hips canted, fucking up into his hand, and he massaged his prostate firmly with the fingers on his other hand. _Fuck,_ he was gonna come soon.

"Daddy, _daddy_ , unh, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Me neither, baby. Go ahead, come for me, princess; show me how pretty you are when you lose it."

Dick let out a small, wordless cry. " _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_."

"Come on, baby. So perfect for me, so good."

Dick came hard, shoving the plug in deep as his hips bucked.

The sight sent Jason over the edge too, and his eyes slammed shut as he ground down hard against his fingers with a choked sound in the back of his throat.

" _Oh_ ," he panted, as he came down. "Oh fuck, baby."

"Mmmh," was all Dick groaned in response, head tipped back against the pillows and hand lightly squeezing his cock.

Jason eased his fingers out of himself, and reached for the bedside table to grab a tissue to wipe them off with and then wipe up his come.

Dick sighed and opened his eyes. "Aw shit," he said, looking down. "I got come all up my corset. That's gonna stain."

"I mean, were you planning on wearing it for anything besides sex anyway?" Jason asked, tossing the dirty tissues into the bin beside his bed.

"No, but still." He wiped at the silky fabric with his hand, before giving up and reaching back to undo the lacing. Once it was loose enough, he unhooked the front and tossed the whole thing at the hamper. "That will be a problem for future Dick to worry about, I guess."

He settled back against the pillows and pulled his panties back over his ass.

"You still keeping the plug in, baby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Until you get home."

"Hmm that's hot. It's so big though, baby, you sure you wanna go out on patrol with that thing inside you?"

"Mhm that's part of the fun. Flying across the city, fighting people, all while nobody knows I'm all filled up and stretched out for you. And when I bend just right I can get it to hit my sweet spot, and nobody has any idea what I'm doing."

Jason gave a slow grin. "Oh that's _dirty_ , babe. I love it. You get a thrill out of how good your poker face is, don't you?"

"It's entirely possible," Dick allowed, tracing his hands over his knees, feeling over the stockings.

"God you're so fucking sexy, princess. Can you be wearing those pretty stockings for me when I get home?"

"Mhmm. Fuck I really miss you, I hate having to sleep alone. I wanna curl up with you right now, I miss my little spoon."

"I miss you too. Soon, though." He looked at the clock on his bedside table. "I gotta go now, we're supposed to be heading out soon. Can I get a kiss?"

Dick made a kissy face at the camera, and Jason did the same.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Jason said.

"Okay. Talk to you then. Bye, Little Wing, love you, take care of yourself. I'll be awfully put out if you come home injured."

"I'll be careful, sweetie. Love you. Bye."

He waved to the camera and hung up.

Just two more days.


End file.
